4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson
Meet Kevin Johnson ist die achte Folge der 4. Staffel von Lost. Sayid konfrontiert Bens Spion auf dem Frachter und Ben drängt seine Tochter Alex aus Lockes Camp zu fliehen, um einen bevorstehenden Angriff zu überleben. Handlung Rückblende Irgendwann, nachdem Michael und Walt die Insel verlassen hatten, sitzt Michael spät am Abend in seinem schäbigen Apartment in Manhattan und schreibt etwas. Nachdem Michael den Text beendet hat verlässt er seine Wohnung, steigt in sein Auto und befestigt die Nachricht, die er gerade geschrieben hatte, an seiner Brust und fährt zu einem Pier, wo er absichtlich bei hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen einen Container rast um sich umzubringen. Michael wacht in einem Krankenhaus auf, teilt sein Zimmer mit einem anderen älteren Mann. Die zuständige Krankenschwester tritt ein, will ihm Extra-Decken geben und Michael erkennt in ihr Libby, die er auf der Insel erschoss, als sie Decken für ihr Picknick mit Hurley holte. Michael schreit auf und erkennt schnell, dass er geträumt hat, als "Libby" verschwindet. Die echte Schwester tritt ein und erklärt, dass er schwer verwundet, ohne Ausweis gefunden wurde, nur ein Brief an Walt an ihm befestigt. Sie fragt, ob sie Walt anrufen solle und Michael schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein." am Fenster]] Später geht Michael zum Haus seiner Mutter, das voller Weihnachtsdekoration ist und fragt, ob er Walt sehen könne, aber sie verneint es. Sie sagt, dass Michael sein Recht als Vater verlor, als er Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, wo er die letzten 2 Monate war und warum beide falsche Namen und Identitäten hätten. Sie ergänzt, dass Walt jede Nacht Alpträume hat und seinen Vater nicht sehen wolle, weil dieser ihm zuvor "etwas" erzählt habe. Michael geht und sieht Walt (nicht viel älter als zu der Zeit, als sie die Insel verließen) am Fenster, der sich sofort wegdreht. trifft Michael in einer New Yorker Gasse]] Michael betritt ein Pfandhaus und versetzt die Rolex, die Jin ihm gab, für eine Waffe und Munition, er verzieht sich in eine Gasse und will sich erschießen. Kurz bevor er abdrückt wird er von einem Mann abgehalten... Tom. Michael schießt auf ihn, doch er weicht aus. Nach einem Kampf zwischen ihnen lässt Tom ihn wissen, dass "die Insel" nicht erlauben wird, dass er sich umbringt und dass er noch etwas zu tun hat hat. Michael will einen Beweis und Tom sagt, dass er versuchen solle, sich umzubringen. Jedenfalls würde er in einer Penthouse Suite im New York Hotel residieren. Kurze Zeit später versucht Michael sich mit der Waffe zu erschießen, doch die Waffe geht nicht los. Er kontrolliert das Magazin, aber alle 6 Patronen sind intakt. Als er es nochmal versuchen will sieht er im Fernsehen die Nachricht, dass das Wrack der Oceanic 815 gefunden wurde. Die 324 Passagiere wurden tot geborgen. Davon verwirrt geht er zu Tom ins Hotel, wo er die Gesellschaft von Arturo genießt. Nachdem Tom Arturo zu gehen bittet, erklärt er Michael, dass das Wrack eine Attrappe ist, die "ein Mann namens Widmore" dort versenken ließ, um andere davon abzuhalten, am richtigen Platz, wo das echte Flugzeug abstürzte, zu suchen: auf der Insel. Widmore will die Insel für sich selbst und er wird alle darauf töten, wenn er nicht aufgehalten würde. Mit Michaels Hilfe kann die Kahana, Widmores Schiff, gestoppt und alle Bewohner der Insel gerettet werden. Tom then tells Michael that he has a job on the freighter and that his alias on the boat will be Kevin Johnson, and hands him a fake U.S. Passport. Michael questions why he would go back to work for "you people", and protests that he won't go back to the Island, but Tom sells it as his only opportunity to redeem himself for what he did; and that he won't be going back to the island: His mission will be to get on the boat, and "kill everyone on board". trifft Miles]] While boarding the freighter at the Port of Suva, Fiji, Michael meets Minkowski and Naomi who informs him that he received a package that will be delivered to his room. Michael/Kevin then meets Miles, who "knows" that Kevin is not his real name. Miles then adds to not to worry as 80% of the people on the boat have a secret of some kind. Michael begins to have second thoughts about killing off everyone on board as he has now "put faces with names", but a phone call from Tom reminds him to follow through if he wants to save the remaining 815 survivors living on the island. While the ship is underway, Frank wants to be the first on the Island as he is the trained pilot here, but Naomi refuses, stating that the sceintific team has priority over everyone else. Frank wants to know why but Naomi doesn't answer. Michael then meets Frank, who confides that he knows that the Oceanic 815 wreckage is a fake. Frank muses the idea to meet survivors from the crash. Days later, at full sea, Michael hears guns being fired. He goes to the deck and sees Omar and Keamy, amongst other, firing guns. Shocked to discover this, Michael underlines the fact that it is supposed to be a rescue mission, but Keamy only brushes off the remark. Moments later, Michael is in his room, looking at the package. He opens it and finds a case. With the case, he goes to the engine room and finds inside the case a bomb. Michael imputs the combination for the bomb but hesitates to push the EXECUTE button to set off the bomb. Suddenly, he hears the same music he was listening to on the car when he tried to commit suicide. He then quickly sees Libby that tells him to "not do it", but it seems to only be hallucinations. Michael then proceeds and pushes the EXECUTE button. 20 seconds pass but the bomb doesn't explode. Instead, a note appears that says "NOT YET". spricht zu Michael über Funk]] Later on, Michael plays with a ball in his quarters when Minkowski tells him that the he has a phone call from a person named Walt. After Minkowski giving Michael some privacy with the man on the phone, it turns out that "Walt" is actually Ben, phoning from the Island. Ben informs Michael that there are innocent people on the freighter, and that the plan was never to kill them all, because Ben isn't that kind of person. He gave the fake bomb to Michael to show him the difference between a man without a conscience, Widmore, and himself. Even in a war, he doesn't want to kill innocents. Michael tells Ben that Libby and Ana-Lucia were innocent, but Ben replies that Michael himself killed them, the Others didn't ask for their death. Ben then orders Michael to get him a Listen of everyone on board, report the list back to him, and then disable both the radio and engine so that they cannot go on the Island, therefore saving the people on it. Michael is obviously shook up, but Ben tells him that he can consider himself now "one of the Guten". Echtzeit Events Auf dem Frachter enthüllt Michael's Idendität]] Sayid und Desmond werden von einer lauten Sirene aus dem Schlaf gerissen, und rennen auf das Deck, wo Kapitän Gault gerade versucht zwei Männer davon abzuhalten, das Schiff mit einem Schlauchboot zu verlassen. Er wirft den ersten zu Boden und schlägt den zweiten mehrere Male. Danach schreit der Kapitän den Rest der auf dem Deck versammelten Crew an, und warnt sie eindringlich davor, den Frachter zu verlassen. Außerdem fragt er, ob sie schon alle vergessen hätten, was mit Brandon und Minkowski passiert sei. Nach dieser Rede weist er Johnson am, dieses "Sauerei" aufzuräumen. Sayid, der weiß, dass es sich bei Johnson in Wahrheit um Michael handelt, geht auf diesen zu. Michael sagt im jedoch "Nicht jetzt!". Auf Sayids Frage, was er auf diesem Boot mache, antwortet Michael "Ich bin hier um zu sterben.". Sayid und Desmond, fragen eines der Besatzungsmitglieder, wo Michael sich aufhält. Sie entdecken ihn und Jeff im Motorraum, wo beide an der Reparatur des Motors arbeiten. Michael bringt Jeff dazu, den Raum zu verlassen. Sofort geht Sayid auf Michael zu und drückt ihn an die Wand. Er fordert jedes Detail darüber, wie Michael auf das Boot gekommen war und was er nun hier mache. Nachdem Michael nun alles erklärt hat, fragt Sayid ihn, ob er wirklich für Benjamin Linus arbeite und Michael bestätigt dies. Plötzlich greift Sayid sich Michael und platzt mit ihm in Kapitän Gaults Kabine. Sayid berichtet ihm, dass es sich bei "Johnson" um einen Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 namens Michael Dawson handelt. Außerdem sei er in Spion und habe Funkraum und Motoren zerstört Auf der Insel versteckt sich hinter einem Baum nachdem Karl und Danielle angeschossen wurden]] Locke ruft ein Treffen mit allen in den Baracken ein und sagt, dass er sie über alles, was er weiß informieren wird. Miles bestätigt, dass die Leute auf dem Frachter hinter Ben Linus her sind. Sawyer fragt, warum sie Ben den Frachter-Leuten nicht einfach übergeben. Ben erwidert, dass wenn die Frachter-Leute ihn kriegen, würden sie jeden anderen Menschen auf der Insel töten. - Miles widerspricht ihm nicht. Später überredet Ben Alex mit Karl und Danielle zum Tempel zu gehen, wo die Anderen schon sind. Er stattet sie mit einer Karte zum Tempel aus. Ben sagt Alex, dass sie in Gefahr ist, weil die Leute, die kommen, sie als seine Tochter benutzen würden, um an ihn ran zu kommen. Er versichert ihr, dass ihre Mutter Danielle sie beschützen wird. Karl und Danielle stimmen ihm zu, dass sie gehen sollten. Einige Zeit später auf ihrem Weg machen Danielle, Alex und Karl eine Trink-Pause. Alex und Karl sitzen nebeneinander und er fragt sich, ob Ben nur mit ihnen spielt, doch dann witzeln sie darüber, dass Ben und Karl etwas gemeinsam haben: Alex zu beschützen - als ein Schuss einen nahestehenden Baum trifft. Ein weiterer trifft Karls Wasserflasche. Der nächste Schuss trifft Karl in die Brust und er sinkt (tot? ohnmächtig?) zu Boden. Alex versucht ihn aufzurütteln, doch Rousseau zerrt sie hinter einen Baum, sagt ihr, dass er tot ist. Alex will zurück zu Karl, doch Danielle nimmt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und erklärt nochmal, dass er tot ist. Sie will, dass Alex ihre Hand nimmt und auf "3" mit ihr losrennt. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich sehr, Alexandra." Danielle zählt bis drei, sie wollen loslaufen, doch Rousseau wird sofort von einer Kugel getroffen und fällt wie Karl regungslos zu Boden. Alex sinkt zurück an den Baum, schockiert, sieht sich bewegende Gräser... Dann steht sie auf, hebt ihre Hände und schreit: "Warte, warte, nein! Ich bin Bens Tochter! Ich bin seine Tochter!" Wissenswertes Allgemein * Michael's Rückblende findet zwischen Tag 68 (nicht 65?) (der Tag an dem Michael und Walt die Insel verließen), ungefähr als Walt von Michaels Morden auf der Insel erfährt und sich von seinem Vater entfremdet, und Tag 82 (dem Tag an dem die Anderen die Baracken verließen), da Ben noch in seinem Haus in den Baracken war. ** Die Kahana verließ den Hafen in Fiji vor Tag 87 (der Tag, an dem Naomi auf der Insel ankam). ** Wenn man annimmt, dass vom Suizid-Versuch bis zum Treffen mit Tom im Hotel alles am selben Abend passiert ist, dann ist dies wohl der Abend von Tag 75 auf 76. Tom hat zusammen mit allen Anderen in der Nacht von Tag 74 auf 75 die Hydra verlassen und wurde am Tag 80 bei den Baracken gesehen, wie er mit Jack Football spielt und in der folgenden Nacht an Bens Bett spricht. Er hatte also nur diese Zeitspanne von Tag 75 (Wegreise) bis Tag 80 (Rückreise) zur Verfügung und könnte so von Tag 75 (abends) bis 79 (abends) in New York gewesen sein. Als er mit Michael telefoniert, als dieser gerade das Schiff betreten hat, sitzt Tom immer noch im selben (dunklen) Hotelzimmer. Der Zeitpunkt der offiziellen TV-Bekanntgabe über den Flugzeugfund ist somit der Abend von Tag 75. Es ist definitiv die erste Berichterstattung ("Wir unterbrechen für eine Eilmeldung"), aber nicht dieselbe Übertragung, die von den anderen Mitgliedern der Schiffsbesatzung gesehen wird. Diese werden erst die Berichte an Tag 76 gesehen haben. Das Schiff kann spätestens an Tag 80 (Zeitverschiebung zwischen Fiji und New York) in Fiji ausgelaufen sein. * Die Rückblenden dieser Folge sind die ersten, die (offenbar) einer anderen Person erzählt werden. * Zwischen dieser und der nächsten Folge (innerhalb einer Staffel) liegen 35 Tage, aufgrund des Autorenstreiks. Produktions Notizen * Charlotte, Daniel, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, und Sun erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * Cynthia Watros ist das erste ehemalige Cast Mitglied welches nicht als "Special Guest Star", sondern nur als "Guest Star" in den Credits aufgeführt wurde. * Kewalo Basin, der kleine kommerzielle Hafen in Kaka’ako, wurde in den Hafen von Suva, Fiji’s größter Hafen und Zugang zu Fiji's Hauptstadt, für diese Episode umgebaut. * Eine der wenigen Episoden die fast nur in Rückblenden spielt. ** Gerade um ein paar Sekunden länger als die Rückblenden in der Episode Erinnerungsfetzen ist dies die bisher längste Rückblende einer Episode. Wiederkehrende Themen * Michael sagt, dass er auf dem Boot ist um zu sterben. * Michael versucht sich in dieser Episode 5 mal das Leben zu nehmen -- Einmal bei einem Autounfall, einmal in einer Gasse mit einer Pistole, zweimal in seinem Appartment mit einer Pistole, und schließlich noch einmal auf dem Frachter. * Eine Gameshow läuft im Fernsehen als Michael sich zum Selbstmord entschliesst. * Ben sagt Michael, dass er sich als einen von den Guten bezeichnen darf. * Michael ist auf dem Frachter um seine Seele rein zu waschen. * Sayid reveals Michael's status as a "traitor" to Kapitän Gault. * Ben will, dass Michael ihm eine Liste über die Leute auf dem Boot gibt. * Karl and Rousseau are attacked and left for dead by unknown assailants. * Michael "sieht" Libby zweimal. * Michaels Mutter ist empört über das Verhalten Michaels zu seinem Sohn, Walt. * Nahaufnahme von Michael's Auge als er im Krankenhaus erwacht. * Ben gibt vor Walt zu sein, um Michael dazu zu bewegen, zum Funkgerät auf dem Frachter zu gehen. * Die Bombe, die Michael als Koffer bekam, war ein Fake. * Bezüglich , ist bewiesen dass Tom homosexuell ist. * Tom sagt Michael, dass wenn er versucht sich umzubringen, die "Insel won't let you". * Miles errät, dass Michaels Name gar nicht Kevin ist und sagt, dass 80% der Leute hier über irgendetwas lügen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Kurt Vonnegut, author of Slaughterhouse Five, is mentioned as an answer on the game show Michael is watching. * Shinning ist ein Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 1980 unter der Regie von Stanley Kubrick, welcher auf Stephen King's Roman selben Namens basiert. Minkowski merkte an, dass Michael ihn an die Hauptfigur (gespielt von Jack Nicholson) des Filmes erinnert. * Star Wars: Before his death, Karl says, "I've got a bad feeling about this." This is a line that is spoken in every episode of Star Wars. * Cass Elliot: The song playing in the car when Michael tries to kill himself is "It's Getting Better" by Cass Elliot, who also recorded "Make Your Own Kind of Music". * Hotel Earle is a fictional hotel which is a metaphysical manifestation of hell itself for an awkward, isolated New York City writer in the 1994 Coen Brothers film Barton Fink. * Star Trek: The second sneak peek for this episode featured the "red alert" sound effect from Star Trek: The Next Generation as the freighter's alarm. This was altered for the broadcast version. * The Godfather: Miles Straume is eating, and offers Michael, an orange before getting on the freighter. Oranges are seen in each instalment of the Godfather trilogy before deaths or assassinations. Literarische Methoden * The episode centers around Michael's storyline leading to his involvement with Ben as a spy on the Kahana. * Michael trades Jin's Rolex for a handgun with which to kill himself. On the island, Jin tried to kill Michael over the same watch. * Ben sagt, dass Charles Widmore "ohne Gewissen" ist, obwohl Ben, neben vielen Anderen, seinen eigenen Vater getötet hat. * Als Michael seinen Selbstmord vorbereitet wird ein optimistisches Lied gespielt. * Tom sagt zu Michael, "You still have work to do." * Michael is seen attempting to fix the engines, the same that he agreed to sabotage. * Ben nennt Michael "one of the good guys". * Sayid turns in Michael because he works for Ben. In the future (as seen in ), Sayid himself works for Ben. * Michael made terrible sacrifices to get Walt back from the Others, only to lose him again after telling him about killing Ana-Lucia and Libby. * Frank unterhält sich mit Michael über ein mögliches Zusammentreffen mit Überlebenden des Fluges 815. * The episode ends with Karl and Rousseau seriously wounded by gunfire but with their condition and the identity of the assailant(s) unknown. * Michael becomes depressed and suicidal upon leaving the island. In , Jack becomes depressed and suicidal upon leaving the island. * The episode employs an atypical "narrative bookends" style Framing Device in which Michael's flashback is revealed as if he were telling the story to Sayid and Desmond. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Michael hat vor, eine Bombe im Maschinenraum von Kahana detonieren zu lassen, mit dem Ziel, sich selbst und alle an Bord zu töten. Referenzen zu Episoden * Before attempting suicide, Michael says "I'm sorry," just like he did immediately before shooting Ana-Lucia. * Michael trades the watch that Jin gave him. * Michael tells his mother that he wants to see Walt "because he's my son. That is my right," just as he told Jack. * When Libby appears in Michael's vision she is carrying blankets, just as she did when he shot her. * Tom is revealed to be gay. Tom once remarked that Kate wasn't his "type." * Walt lebt bei Michaels Mutter. Vor dem Abflug mit Flug 815 rief Michael sie an um sie zu fragen, ob sie Walt aufnehmen würde. * When crew members nearly take a raft off the boat, Kapitän Gault reminds them of what happened to the last two men to do so, specifically calling out the late Minkowski. * Ben calls Michael "one of the good guys." Before he left the Island, Michael asked him who they were and Ben responded "We're the good guys." * Michael guesses that Naomi is from Manchester, England. Charlie, also from Manchester, guessed that fact as well. * The bomb Michael is given has a button labeled "EXECUTE," much like the computer in Schwan. * Before pressing the "Execute" button on the fake bomb, Michael says, "I love you, Walt", echoing Desmond saying, "I love you, Penny" before he turned the fail-safe key in the Swan. Offene Fragen Rückblende * Wie gelangten Michael und Walt nach New York, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen haben? * Wer setzte das vermeintliche Wrack von Oceanic 815 in die Tiefen des Sundagrabens? * Woher wusste Miles das Michael nicht Kevin Johnson ist? * Wer ist der Mann neben Michael im Krankenhaus? Auf der Insel * Warum glaubt Ben das der Tempel nur für die Anderen bestimmt sei? ** Wenn dies der Fall ist, warum darf Rousseau dann Alex und Karl begleiten? * Wer schoss auf Alex, Karl, und Rousseau? ** Wer von den beiden ist gestorben? (In der Preview wurde von einem Toten gesprochen) * Wer sind die "Unschuldigen" der Frachtercrew die Ben verschonen wollte? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Links * ABC Primetime Grid * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (02/22/08): PDF